Taken to Another Time
by pritch11
Summary: Lily is transported to her father's fifth year of school by way of a mangled Time Turner. What will unfold as she meets her lost family members & sees her own parents grow up? Read/Wait to find out!


"Mum! I can't find it anywhere!" Lily yelled from under her bed. She had been looking for one of her school books all afternoon but it seemed to have simply disappeared.

"If I come in there and find it you'll be in trouble!" Ginny yelled from the living room. Lily threw her arm blindly further under the bed and touched something cold. Suddenly she felt as if she'd been ripped away from where she'd been lying on her bedroom floor and was being shoved through a miniscule tube. It was similar to the feeling of apparating or traveling through a portkey. Finally she landed on a cold, hard ground and looked around her.

She was in Hogwarts.

It did look a bit different, though; it was missing some pictures and, of course, the giant memorial that had been erected following the Wizarding War. Suddenly students began filing out of classrooms. She thought she saw the back of what looked like her own father's head. She ran after him, but when she finally caught up to him and said hello, he looked as if he didn't know her. Not only that, but, he looked young. Extremely young-his hair didn't have any gray, his face was wrinkle free, even his lightning-bolt shaped scar was less faded. Even more peculiar, he was wearing Gryffindor robes. As Lily scrutinized him, the other students began disappearing into common rooms, but there Harry stood, almost dumbfounded at the sight of the girl.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he said, attempting to sound polite.

"Well, of course you do, you're my-" Lily stopped short. A pair of half-moon spectacles and long gray hair had caught her eye down the corridor. "Who is that?" she asked as she pointed down the hall. Harry turned around and then looked at her as if she three heads.

"That's Dumbledore," he replied. "Do you go to Hogwarts? You look as if you should be in my year, but I'm afraid I don't think I've ever seen you before, familiar as you might look. Should I remember you?"

"Dumbledore…" Lily muttered to herself. "In your year? What year are you?"

"Fifth," Harry said. He waited for her to say more. Finally, when she didn't, he asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm… Rose. Erm, I'm Rose Po- er, Polish," she stuttered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rose, I'm Harry Potter," he said as he held out his hand. She could tell he was quite interested in her, if only because she looked strikingly like his mother.

"I know," she said. She almost took it back, but then remembered that he was probably used to hearing things of that nature. Harry looked at his watch.

"You know, I have to go to Gryffindor tower right now in order to pack my trunk, if you'd like to come along to the common room, I could…" he trailed off.

"That would be wonderful!" Lily exclaimed, a little too excitedly. As they walked the way to the tower, they talked quite a bit. She found out that he was leaving to go to Grimmauld Place for spring holiday, and, of course, the Weasley's would be there, too. Lily was excited to hear this, although she really didn't have any idea how she would see any of them. She had to find a way to be invited to their home.

Hermione and Ron didn't quite know what to make of this peculiar girl, but they knew that Harry had taken quite a liking to her. They both admitted that it was hard to ignore the resemblance between her and Harry's own mother.

Once the four of them got off the train, Molly and Arthur were at the train station with "Padfoot." When Lily saw Sirius, she ran to him and began to scratch him behind his years and the like, but he, just like Harry had been, stood dumbfounded on all fours, being taken back to a time before these great wars had caused so much death and destruction. Lily remarked to Harry what a cute dog he had, but Sirius barely reacted. He couldn't take his eyes off of this young girl. Molly, being the hospitable woman she was, invited Lily to come with them (after exchanging look with Sirius) to their home upon finding out that Lily had nowhere to go. Together, they walked to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in near silence. Arthur, however, could not keep quiet.

"Now, Rose, there's something very important that you must know," he said quietly. She looked at him questioningly. Arthur didn't think it was the best idea to invite Lily to stay, what with a convicted killer in their home. Little did he know, of course, that she already knew the truth. "I'm sure you have heard of Sirius Black; a couple of years ago he escaped from Azkaban and was in the headlines for quite some time."

"Yes, I recall. I don't really think he could be guilty of those crimes, though; I think he is a good person, or was, if Azkaban didn't change him," Lily said carefully. Sirius slowed his trot as to better hear the conversation. Arthur looked confused; he had not been expecting this response.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you believe that because the house we are staying in belongs to him," Arthur said. Lily feigned surprise. Arthur went on, "Not only that, but he is… Well, Rose, he is living here," he said as they opened the door to the home, after showing Lily a note from Dumbledore containing the address. Sirius immediately transfigured into his human form, and Lily didn't have to hide her emotion.

"Oh, Merlin!" she exclaimed. To the people around her, it looked as if she just laid eyes upon a convicted killer, but in reality, she was finally seeing a man who was almost like a grandfather to her. He was a man who she'd heard tons of stories about and had dreamt about endlessly. She fought to keep her tears at bay.

_Hey y'all this did not come out the way I saw it in my head; it was far more entertaining. Let me know if you think I should continue? I realize it moved entirely too fast but I felt those details were minute and unimportant but I do think if I continue it should get better. Thank you all for reading! _


End file.
